emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6913 (11th July 2014)
"Laurel receives a shock when Donna asks her to be April's mother after she's gone, while an emotional Marlon turns to Paddy; and Moira is pleased when Cain tells her about the offer to Andy." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Dan is struggling having his popular brother around and seems to be the only one who doesn't buy into Daz's exalted status when he is admired for completing a 10k run and helping David with the shop's security. Katie reels in disbelief when she realises that Adam spent the night with Leyla. Ross tries to spend time with Donna but worries when she continues to avoid him. Moira is secretly pleased when Cain informs her about the offer to Andy. Leyla is furious when she realises that Adam only stayed with her because he is homeless and throws his jeans out into the front garden before he has chance to put them back on. Bernice tells a weary Andy that he shouldn't let Cain buy him off. Laurel asks Donna to go for a walk with her. When they start to discuss her illness, Laurel receives another shock when Donna asks her to be April's mum. Andy makes a grab for Andy and hurts his arm in the process when Adam arrives at Dale View and insists he's not moving. Paddy arrives back from America and Rhona fills him in on news of Donna's illness. Daz is left annoyed when Dan shows off that his marriage proposal has gone viral online. Ross confronts Donna after seeing her with Laurel, believing she is responsible for her avoiding him. He tries to make Donna explain but walks off deflated when she is unable to. Katie's surprised when she finds out Andy's let Adam move back in. Moira's hopes are dashed when she tells Cain how grateful she is for speaking to Andy, only to receive a shrug from Cain in return. Marlon is struggling to come to terms with Donna's news and when Paddy calls at The Woolpack to check on him, their conversation turns to Donna and Marlon breaks down in tears, worrying of how he is going to tell April. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen, beer garden *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and stairs, front garden *Dale Head - Front garden *David's - Shop floor and shop front *Dale View - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and stairs, back garden *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "Well, just wait until we're internet celebrities. We'll be living in penthouse suites and spending all day in bed, just like John and Yoyo." Daz Spencer: "Yoko." Kerry Wyatt: "Whatever, Dazzo." Broadcasts United Kingdom *Fri 11th July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Fri 11th July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes